In some instances, Alexandrite laser systems, which utilize an alexandrite crystal as a gain medium, are typically utilized in Dermatology, laser machining, and remote sensing technology. In some instances, pump sources for the alexandrite crystal in the Alexandrite laser systems can, typically, be selected from the group consisting of, but is not limited to: a flashlamp, a laser diode, a mercury arc, and other similarly suitable source. In some instances, the Alexandrite laser systems are typically tuned to an operation wavelength in the range of, e.g., 700 to 820 nm.